The Kidnapping
by NadineXX654
Summary: Ryeowook gets kidnapped and it isn't pretty... rated M for later chapters Pairings YeWook, Kangin X OC Emerald Leeteuk X OC Angel and you'll find the rest hehe i don't own super junior i only own Angel and Emerald hehe mostly Ryeowook's POV
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my second story hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

The Kidnapping

it was a normal day for Super Junior doing their schedules, leeteuk and Eunhyuk went on Star King, Yesung, Siwon, Kangin, Sungmin, Hankyung and Heechul went to a radio show and the rest were waiting in there dorm for them to come back.

Ryeowook was sitting in his room playing the piano that Yesung bought him for his birthday, "hey Wookie how are you?" Ryeowook turned around to see me standing there "hey am fine 'I bet she's wondering what I've been up to for the past 2 hours' when does everyone get back from their schedules?" he spoke in a high but cute tone "they get back in an hour and what have you been doing for the past 2 hours?" ' I knew she would ask that' I just turned and played what I'd been practicing "I've been practicing that for the past 2 hours" all I did was let my jaw drop ' that was so well done he's amazing' "wow you've been doing that, it's great Wookie."

About an hour later Leeteuk and Eunhyuk walked through the door and I greeted Leeteuk with a soft kiss on his lips "hey Angel" was all Leeteuk said as he gave me an other kiss, this time it was longer and got deeper "get a room you guys, innocent mind in the room," Emerald said as she covered Wookie's eyes, I looked at Emerald and she suddenly ran out the room, she knew I was going to kill her for ruining the moment with me and Teukie. A few minutes later the rest of Super Junior walked in the door, Wookie was blushing when Yesung walked in and I noticed "Wookie can I talk to you please?" and I walked in to mine and Teukie's room and Ryeowook followed behind me "yes Angel?" he asked still blushing from before "you like Yesung? Why don't you tell him?" she could see that a new blush appear "I can't what if I break a good friendship between us?" he was about crying ' poor guy' "it's ok Wookie I'll find things out and see if he likes you ok?" I could see he was happy about what I said and nodded "ok" and with that we left the room and I went to go sit next to Leeteuk and I gave him a kiss and Ryeowook sat next to Sungmin "hey Wookie!" Sungmin said that with his cute little smile "hey Minnie!" Ryeowook wave and smiled cutely back at him, Yesung sat next to me and patted my shoulder "yeah?" I turned to look at him "do you know what's wrong with Ryeowook?" looking confused he made it clearer this time "Ryeowook is always getting a red face around me, do you know why?" I looked at Ryeowook and back to Yesung "why don't you ask him?" Yesung just looked at his phone and smiled, I took out my phone and text Wookie "hey go in your room and I'll get Yesung to go in after you ok?" I pressed send and a moment later Wookie had his phone out and probably reading the text I sent him Ryeowook looked at me and nodded and left the room I whispered "go see him Yesung" and with that Yesung left.

POV change ~

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Yesung to come in it was a few minutes before I herd the door open "Wookie? Are you in here?" it was Yesung standing at the door "yeah I'm here" and I herd the door close and my bed dipped to the side a bit, I felt a warm hand on my cheek and I turned around "ahh your hand are so warm" I held it there "your cheeks are cold though" I start to blush again and I think Yesung noticed "Wookie why do you blush every time we see each other?" I sat up and put my back to the wall "b-bec-because I- lo-ve you" I felt my cheek burning now, I felt a hand on my cheek again and he started stroking it and I felt his breath right in front of me "I love you too Wookie" and I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

how was that? hehe review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

well here is chapter two hope you enjoy :) i don't own them only Angel and Emerald :)

* * *

Still Wookie's POV

I was shocked at what Yesung had just done I pushed him back a little "what?" he was staring at me in my eyes "I love you Wookie" I'm I dreaming I thought he would never like me "Yesung" it came out my mouth so quietly, he got closer again "Wookie" and kissed me again this time I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the right slightly, it kept getting deeper un till Yesung broke it, he slid me down and my head was on my pillow again and he laid down next to me, I snuggled in to him "your so worm Yesung" he put his arms around me and I soon feel asleep.

Leeteuk's POV

It was an hour after I saw Wookie and Yesung leave the living room, "where did Yesung and Wookie go?" I looked at Angel who was leaning on me so I slung my arm around her "in Wookie's room why?" she looked up at me as she said 'why' "just wondering, Why are they in his room?" I kissed her forehead "because they might end up being together by the end of the night" I looked at her "eh? Are you playing match maker tonight?" she hit me on my leg "no, Ryeowook likes Yesung so I helped a little" I herd a noise and in came Ryeowook and Yesung holding hands and they sat down and Ryeowook cuddled into him and Yesung held him protectively "hey Wookie" I looked down to see Angel waving slightly and with a cute smile on her face, "hey Angel" I saw him mouth the words 'Thank you Angel', Angel nodded and I kissed the top of her head and turned to meet my lips on hers she tilled her head a little and so did I, I was making it deeper, I slipped my tongue in her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth, Angel put her hand near my crouch 'why does she have to tease me?' she broke the kiss and I whispered, "your teasing me aren't you?" I kissed her cheek "maybe, Why?" I flung my head back as she lightly touched me and took her hand away and got up "where are you going?" she came back and whispered "somewhere private" she kissed me on the lips and I instantly knew what she was on about, I smirked and got up.

Ryeowook's POV

I was hiding inside Yesung jacket as they where doing all that "you can come out now there gone" I pulled my head out only to have Yesung's lips planted firmly on mine, I leaned in on him, deepening the kiss, I parted my lips for him and he slid his tongue inside my mouth, Yesung pulled one of my legs over him so that I was straddling him now "what are you doing Yesung? What if someone see's us?" I started to get off of him when he stopped me "it's only me, you, Angel, Teukie and Sungmin here so it's ok, or do you want to back to your room?" when he said 'your room' I kissed his lips and got up and ran to my room and locked the door, he knocked at the door "persuade me to let you in" I herd him sigh "Wookie I love you more than any thing" I was blushing just knew he would say something like that, so I unlocked the door and opened it and he rushed inside and picked me up and hugged me, "Yesung I love you" he put me down only for a second to lock the door and then picked me back up and put me down on the bed and got on top of me, he smirked "Yesu…." I was cut off by his lips and he was playing about with my jumper and pulled it over my head and kissed me more passionately than the last times he's done before, he pulled away and took his jacket off and he came back down and kissed me and his hand was going everywhere on my body and he found his way down my pants "ahh….Yesung..d…don't….ple….pleas…please don't…ahh" 'what is doing to me I'm not ready for this' "I love you Wookie" he started rubbing me and I kept moaning "yesu…..Yesung ple…plea….please stop….I'm…. rea….ready to do….th…this yet….plea….please stop" I was crying slightly and he noticed that I was crying, he just laid down next to me and hugged me like I would despair if he let go of me "I'm so sorry Ryeowook I didn't me to push you into this, I'm so sorry" I started crying harder as he said that, I started burying my face into his neck "it's ok Yesung, you didn't know, I'm sorry for leading you into thinking I was ready I didn't know myself un till you started doing stuff to me." he held me tightly "shh lets forget that and go to sleep for a while ok you look tired" I yawned "I'm not tired" I was but I wanted to stay up with Yesung "yes you are now get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow ok?" I nodded and leaned into his chest he's always so worm, how? After a good few minutes I started to drift to sleep "night Yesung, I love you" I cuddled in more to him "good night, my little Wookie, I love you too"

* * *

hehe how was that ? hope you liked it.


End file.
